


Watching and Wanting

by ohayohimawari



Category: Naruto
Genre: Enthusiastic Consent, Hand Jobs, Hot and Bothered Ninjas, Kakashi Likes to Watch, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Porn, Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tenzo Likes to be Watched, These Dorks Have Been Waiting Too Long For This, Voice Kink, Voyeurism, they deserve each other, they're so dense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21677533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohayohimawari/pseuds/ohayohimawari
Summary: “Do you have any idea how long I’ve waited for you to meet me here? You’re a cruel creature, kohai,” Kakashi interrupted him.All thought vacated Tenzō’s brain. “B-b-bu-but,” he babbled, “th-they always talk about the women here!”“Well, that’s probably because you’re listening to conversations between men who only prefer women.”A series of guttural noises and squeaks erupted from Tenzō before he managed, “And-and-and you’re always reading those books!” He shrieked the word, “With the women! By Jiraiya!” He was too shocked to care how ridiculous he sounded.“So, what?” Kakashi shrugged, as infuriatingly aloof as always. “Is it so impossible to believe that I could be attracted to you too?”
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Yamato | Tenzou
Comments: 13
Kudos: 140
Collections: Konoha Brothel Stories





	Watching and Wanting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thetoxicstrawberry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetoxicstrawberry/gifts).



> A Konoha Brothel Story.
> 
> It's been so long since I shared something this naughty, and I figured I better write some smut before I forgot how to. XD
> 
> I do not own these characters; I've enjoyed throwing them into bed together.

Tenzō tangled his fingers into his shaggy brown hair and pressed the heels of his hands to his eyes. He exhaled his frustration out and let his hands fall down at his sides again.

His almond eyes scanned the bare ecru walls of his apartment, which, like so much of his life, seemed to be standard issue. As much as he wished the solution to his trouble would appear on them, it never did.

It was an old problem that had plagued him for years until a change in team formation occurred. Enough time had passed that Tenzō thought he’d rid himself of it. However, another change in team formation brought its return with renewed strength.

He didn’t know what was worse between hoping his former captain would slip up and call him by the tender codename he’d given him, or hearing his velvet voice call him “Yamato.”

At least the jōnin uniform was baggier than the ANBU one, Tenzō chuckled to himself. That certainly did make things a little easier to deal with around Kakashi.

His mirth was short-lived, however, as he felt his smile falter. He shook his head, hopeless. Kakashi remained as unattainable as he ever was. It was no use wanting the man.

And yet, Tenzō couldn’t help that he did want him, more than any other.

That day’s events replayed in his mind. The image of Kakashi stretched out on the bench that Yamato—no, Tenzō had made for him, idly flipping through the pages of a dirty novel written by Konoha’s most obviously heterosexual Sannin. He’d had his hands full, literally, with the jutsu that would prevent Naruto from losing his power struggle with the Nine-Tails. Even so, Tenzō couldn’t help stealing as many glances as he could at his team’s namesake and wishing the man’s preferences didn’t reside between those pages.

There was one sidelong look too many, and Kakashi caught him. Tenzō rushed to offer a reason for it, “Are you going to do more than just lay there?”

Kakashi replied with a dismissive wave of one tantalizing, gloved hand. “I prefer to watch you.”

So many times, Tenzō had received that response, each time more exasperating than the last. He trained, he sparred and sought to prove himself under the aloof, unaffected scrutiny of his senpai. He did what he always did whenever Kakashi said that to him and bit his cheek to keep from protesting, or worse, asking for the acknowledgment he craved from his old captain.

It was easier to stop right there because Tenzō already knew that it wouldn’t be enough to satisfy him.

They continued in silence then, until their sunshine-haired student collapsed under his _own_ efforts to be acknowledged. Kakashi decided lunch was in order, Naruto decided lunch would be ramen, and loyal to his role in their teamwork, Tenzō paid.

The three had parted ways from Ichiraku, and that’s how Tenzō wound up where he was — standing silent, angry, and longing in his nondescript apartment.

He balled up his fist and raised it, choosing where to put a hole in his mundane wall. Then he reconsidered and lowered it again. Tenzō stuffed his hands in his pockets and sought a project in which to redirect his pent-up energy. He needed something to occupy him until the inevitable long shower where he would turn to himself for comfort and let the evidence of his dissatisfaction disappear down the drain.

He strode to his bedroom and his abandoned collection of ANBU gear. He would be a jōnin called Yamato for longer than he’d initially thought, so he began to unpack more of Tenzō into his new role.

His fingers lingered on his ceramic mask, caressing it before he lifted it and set it aside. Beneath were various pouches with various weapons that were reorganized much too quickly. Tenzō checked the pockets of all of his ANBU vests and found an item that had been long forgotten.

At first, the sight of it reminded him of the night he returned from a mission that went wrong in all the worst possible ways. Tenzō still suffered nightmares from it, so he blamed the vest as bad luck, and never wore it again. He’d completely forgotten that he’d stashed a hastily scribbled note from Kakashi into one of those pockets.

He unfolded it even though he knew that only an address had been written on it. _‘Go here when it gets to be too much,’_ Kakashi had instructed when he handed it over.

He crumpled the note in his hand. Of course, he knew of the place, even though he’d never visited. Plenty of ANBU had gone and talked enough of the place in their shared locker room for Tenzō to become familiar with it. The more he’d heard about the decadent evenings spent in the company of women, the more he was convinced that the staff wouldn’t be able to cater to his particular needs.

Tenzō sighed, too aware of his bland apartment that was always clean enough for an inspection that would never happen, and its utter lack of things to occupy him. He smoothed the note open again, committing the address to memory. Things were long past getting to be too much for him, so he decided that anything with anyone was better than nothing with himself.

He slipped through the streets of Konoha with the speed and stealth that had been drilled into him since he’d been Kinoe. He arrived at his destination before his mind could revisit his decision, thankfully undetected by any of his comrades.

That is until he opened the door and came face-to-face with Kakashi.

“Has it finally got to be too much?” His senpai drawled.

Tenzō’s mouth had gone too dry for him to speak. The hostess spared him from replying, however, when she returned and addressed Kakashi, “Follow me please, Hatake-san.”

“There’s been a slight change of plans,” Kakashi said without turning to look at her. “If you’ll join me, Yamato.”

Tenzō gave a slight nod more to hide his disappointment at the use of his newest name than to agree to the idea before he habitually fell in line behind his senpai and followed him down the hall.

“Very well,” the hostess said as she led the way. “I have your favorite sake laid out in your favorite room.”

“You come here often enough to have favorites?” Tenzō couldn’t help his nervous but quiet snicker.

Kakashi shrugged one shoulder and hummed noncommittally.

The hostess stopped at the fourth door on the right side of the hall, opened it, and gestured with her hand for the two to enter without her. “I hope that you enjoy your evening honorable shinobi, and if you require anything, do not hesitate to ask it of us.”

Tenzō looked around him, curious as to what made this room Kakashi’s favorite. Beneath his feet were several rectangular tatami mats with black borders, placed edge-to-edge, and arranged in a geometrical pattern. In the center of the room, he found the sake set on a low, narrow table that had been placed lengthwise. A two-drawer tansu chest anchored the far wall and was balanced by art scrolls depicting seascapes that hung on either side. The left side of the room was deliberately empty, and the right was occupied by a long thin futon cushion and throw pillows, more suited for reclining rather than sleeping. His eyes traveled upward and ended at the paper lantern that hung from the ceiling, bathing the entire room in a gentle, warm light. Despite its minimal furnishings, the room was made full by the blended natural tones of greys and blacks and browns. It reminded him so much of the forests that surrounded Konoha that Tenzō could almost smell the damp, earthy scent of moss and bark.

“This one should suit you,” Kakashi’s voice snapped him back to attention just in time to catch the yukata and obi that was thrown at him.

Tenzō looked down at the garments he clasped clumsily in his fists. The yukata was a deep purple, and the obi a rich brown. He’d never worn those colors in his life, or as much as he could remember of it, and was bewildered that Kakashi had chosen them for him. He looked up at his senpai in time to watch the man close the bottom drawer of the tansu, his own yukata and obi in hand.

Without a word, Kakashi turned to face the wall in the far right corner of the room. He shrugged off his jōnin vest, folded it in half, and dropped it to the floor. Tenzō swallowed thickly as he watched the other man pull his shirt over his head, hypnotized by his flexing muscles and shoulder blades as he folded it too, and let it fall on top of his vest. His senpai then hooked his thumbs into the waistband of his trousers and in one fluid motion, stood naked. Each bare leg boasted a toned calf and strong thigh that met at a knobby knee, a single flaw that delighted Tenzō. His gaze raked Kakashi’s body from his feet up to his firm, rounded buttocks and the breath he held shuddered out through his lips.

This drew Kakashi’s attention, and he looked over his shoulder at Tenzō, who wanted the floor to open up beneath him and swallow him whole. His almond eyes widened in embarrassment as he thought it couldn’t get worse, but then it did when Kakashi arched a single eyebrow at him.

Tenzō spun around, mortified. His face felt hot as he hastily tugged and pulled his own clothing off, letting it fall in a heap on the floor. He consoled himself that he was sure he’d been in much more embarrassing situations than this even if he couldn’t recall them at that moment. He thrust his arms through the sleeves of the yukata and wrapped it around himself. At least he had more detailed fodder for later fantasies, he thought, as he wound the obi around his waist and tied it. He took several deep breaths to calm himself and the twitching between his legs before he turned to face Kakashi.

His senpai sat on the cushion on the right side of the room, brazenly bare-faced. Tenzō stitched the vision of the man’s lower face into his memories. He congratulated himself on the confirmation of his senpai’s thin, pale lips, and enjoyed the surprise of a birthmark above his jawline. He decided it was worth the embarrassment to gather this kind of intel and use it to fuel his next solo tryst in the shower.

Kakashi had chosen a pale blue yukata for himself that didn’t flatter his skin tone at all. Yet, he never looked as good as he did just then, sitting with one leg bent at the knee, parting the fabric of his robe, offering a glimpse of what rested against his thigh beneath it.

Tenzō felt tiny beads of sweat form on his upper lip. He was sure that this encounter was going to kill him, and he was equally sure he didn’t want it to stop. He licked his lips and attempted to sound anything like calm when he opened his mouth to speak. “Shall I pour the—”

“Do you have any idea how long I’ve waited for you to meet me here? You’re a cruel creature, kohai,” Kakashi interrupted him.

All thought vacated Tenzō’s brain. “B-b-bu-but,” he babbled, “th-they always talk about the women here!”

“Well, that’s probably because you’re listening to conversations between men who only prefer women.”

A series of guttural noises and squeaks erupted from Tenzō before he managed, “And-and-and, you’re always reading those books!” He shrieked the word, “With the women! By Jiraiya!” He was too shocked to care how ridiculous he sounded.

“So, what?” Kakashi shrugged, as infuriatingly aloof as always. “Is it so impossible to believe that I could be attracted to you too?”

Tenzō continued to open and close his mouth, but speech was lost to him.

“How many times have I told you,” Kakashi’s baritone rumbled low and dangerous, “that I prefer to watch _you_?”

Tenzō shivered under those words as he connected a new meaning to them. He relinquished his control over the simmering heat he’d struggled to keep tucked neatly between his legs. He strode as gracefully as he could with an engorged and needy arousal until he stood across from the man that he wanted more than any other, and began to remove his obi.

His yukata parted with the belt undone, revealing all that he had. Tenzō watched the tip of Kakashi’s pink tongue dart out to wet his lips and heard his breath hitch from across the room. It was all he needed to push him past modesty, and he reached down, touching himself, then stroking himself under his senpai’s smoldering gaze.

Tenzō lowered himself to his knees. He grasped his cock firmly, hissing when he wrapped his fingers tighter around it. He extended his thumb to catch the first few droplets that squeezed out of the tip and rasped, “Is this what you wanted to see?”

“Yes,” Kakashi panted the single word.

The syllable sent a jolt through Tenzō, hooking deep within his groin, and he worked his hand faster, pumped harder, his chest heaving to keep up with his labored breathing. He was acutely aware that Kakashi was pressing his fingertips into his own thigh. Then that hand lazily drifted upwards to caress the underside of his cock, proved erect, and laying against his abdomen by the outline in his yukata.

Tenzō grunted his battle between coming too soon and needing to now. His unoccupied hand sought his sacs, cradling them and kneading them gently.

Kakashi’s right eyelid fluttered, and his chest visibly rose and fell. His hand disappeared between the part in his yukata, but the mirrored motions left Tenzō with no doubt that he was stroking himself as well.

It was too much all at once of what he’d wanted for so long, and Tenzō buckled. His eyes rolled into his head before closing. He stilled his hand and felt his cock jerking in his hold through the successive waves of an orgasm that lasted longer than he could measure.

He blinked his eyes open, dazed, and losing his balance. He sat back onto his feet and focused on the smug smirk on Kakashi’s face. Something snapped within Tenzō, and he realized that his release wasn’t enough to satisfy him. His cock hung wilted and spent, but he launched himself across the room and onto his senpai despite it.

“You’re one to call me cruel,” he growled, hungry and nipped Kakashi’s bottom lip in his hastening of their first kiss. He ran his tongue over it, licking at the groan he finally pulled out of the other man.

“You want more than just watching me,” Tenzō whispered as their lips smashed and slid against each other. “You want to know what I think of every time I get so hard for you,” he plunged his hand beneath Kakashi’s robe and swatted his senpai’s hand away.

Tenzō hummed his approval of the adamant state he found Kakashi in. His fingers tickled along the other man’s length, following the bumpy path of the vein that ran underneath. He wrapped his fingers around Kakashi’s cock, fondling and teasing it.

“I think of this, I think of you getting hard for me too,” Kakashi’s head fell back, and Tenzō traced his Adam’s apple with his tongue. “I think of you bumping against me, rubbing against me, writhing in my arms,” he continued.

“Do you know how many showers I’ve had to endure with only my hand, senpai? I imagine you there with me, standing in front of me while I kneel to suck you in and swallow you down. I can almost hear your moans bouncing off the tiled walls when I think of it,” Tenzō tightened his grip, quickened his pace, and Kakashi rewarded him with the very moan he’d been waiting for.

Tenzō smirked without relenting. Rapture danced on Kakashi’s face, and he went boneless beneath him.

“That’s not where it ends, either,” Tenzō purred against the other man’s throat. “I want to reach in places where no one else could touch you, where you want it most. You’ve seen me, you know I can,” he lifted his head to study Kakashi’s face.

“I want to fuck you senpai,” he said, earning a longer, desperate moan. “I want you sprawled out in front of me, hot and hard for me, begging for me to touch you like this while I fuck you deep.” Tenzō kissed him again, plunging his tongue into Kakashi’s mouth.

Then he broke the kiss and let his breath fan the other man’s face. “Isn’t that what you really want, senpai? Do you want to watch me while I fuck you?”

“Yes, yes, unh-yes,” Kakashi gasped, thrusting his hips to meet Tenzō’s strokes, arching into the added friction.

Tenzō smiled at his old captain’s abandon. “Prove it,” he demanded, “prove how badly you want me. Come for me.”

Kakashi’s legs trembled, he rammed his cock through Tenzō’s fist, harder each time, “I’m gonna…all over you,” he panted.

“Say my name,” he issued his final command above his senpai’s grunts.

“Ah! Here it comes, unh, T- Tenzō-oh, oh,” Kakashi’s voice stuttered through the spasms that rocked his body, and he collapsed as he emptied himself.

Serenity settled into Kakashi’s features under Tenzō’s warm and content gaze. It was only now that he stopped to wonder at what he’d done, what they’d done. “I’ve wanted this for years,” he couldn’t stop the words.

Kakashi smiled before he opened his eye. “You’re not the only one, as I’m sure you’re well aware now. For years, I’ve been dropping hints—”

“What hints?” Tenzō exclaimed.

“You know…” Kakashi mumbled and trailed off.

“There were no hints, senpai, trust me, because I was looking,” Tenzō chuckled.

Kakashi looked away from Tenzō. “I’m not good at that,” he muttered.

“At what?” Tenzō asked.

Kakashi sighed through his nose and shook his head. “People,” he said softly.

It struck Tenzō that this was most vulnerable he’d ever seen Kakashi, and it only endeared him further to his senpai. He ran a soothing hand through the other man’s silver cowlicks and confessed, “Neither am I.”

Kakashi lifted his head and kissed Tenzō softly, letting his lips linger as they curled into a smile. “Now that you know which room is my favorite, will you meet me here again?” He wiggled his eyebrows.

Tenzō made a show of considering Kakashi’s offer.

“You made quite a few promises that I expect you to keep, kohai,” Kakashi reminded him.

“Yes. Yes, I will, and I’ll come prepared,” Tenzō eagerly agreed. A sudden, playful thought came to him, so he added, “Should I bring my ANBU uniform?”

“Oh, fuck yes,” Kakashi groaned.

** The End **

**Author's Note:**

> Join [The Kakashi Lounge Discord Server](https://discord.gg/fxyw3eB)  
> To be a member, you must be:  
> -at least 16 years old  
> -able to play nice with others in a multishipping community


End file.
